


Endless Gardens

by smokingbomber



Series: Can't Make a Sound [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: ALL OF IT, Gen, This is actually ellorgast's fault, fuck my life i hate my titles, hi, i am taking a cute silly comic strip she did and introducing fridge horror, titling drabbles as other than prompt words is hard af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingbomber/pseuds/smokingbomber
Summary: More fridge horror and princes in denial.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Flowers

"But I can feel my nose. I can feel your hands. I can still feel the-- the--"

Zoisite put a warm hand over Mamoru's mouth, and Mamoru could feel something like despair eating at his youngest guardian's heart. "Can you feel her?" he asked, and lowered his hand.

"Of course I can," retorted Mamoru. "She's the brightest star in the universe!"

"And Elysion? Can you give me a rose, Endymion? Can you pluck one from your endless gardens and hand it to me?"

Mamoru stilled, placing his hand over his heart. He had to swallow the panic as he tried.


End file.
